The Right Amount of Awkward
by Azuriol
Summary: They can't get each other off their minds, so Carter deviously sets Cliff and Claire up to meet on mothers hill for the Full Moon Festival. My first fanfiction, Fluffy CliffxClaire
1. Chapter 1

Hello. ^_^ This is my first fanfic, so honestly I'm nervous to post this.

I'm only 13, so I'm going to put that to my defense. xD Anyway.

I don't own Harvest Moon. But you knew that anyway. I don't claim the characters, natsume owns it all~

Gotta say, I'm sorry about cliffs personality. xD I have no idea if this is good at all.

But whatever! Life is beautiful!

-Chisami

* * *

**// Claires POV.//**

**Tuesday, Fall 11. 4:00 PM West Mineral Town Road.**

I love fall. It has a great feeling... The cool air, breezing through my blonde hair. Ripe Truffles, Apples, it just gets me into this feeling that winter is coming. But the best part is that it gives me excuses to hang around Cliff.

My running pace turned into a walk as I passed by the winery, Duke talking intently as Cliff collected the grapes from the vine. It was hard to pull myself from them, but I had to pick the mushrooms from behind the church before it was too late. Carter and I had became good friends in these 3 years. In fact, I made many friends. I certainly had no shortage of them. He started letting me in the area behind the church, but I rarely get to the truffles in time, before he eats them up.

The clock struck 5:00 as I rushed into the church, and I knew I wouldn't be getting home in time to ship them, so I might as well take my time.

"Hello, Carter!"

"Hello Claire." Our usual greetings. "How's farming?"

"Fine! I love the fall." The normal routine had become natural to me, and of course caring for plants had become much easier with the sprites help, all at the cost of a little flour and time to play games with them.

"Oh, Claire. Did you know that on the 13th night the sky is supposed to be very beautiful? You really should go to mothers hill, I think you'll enjoy it."

"Oh yea, I heard something about that on the Television. I might go." I pondered. Wasn't really like Carter to suggest something like that. "I'm off to collect the mushrooms, see you!"

"Goodbye." He smiled as I walked into the backyard, a sort of sanctuary behind the church that grew all the best plants, and naturally. I carefully put the mushrooms in my bag and picked up my running pace again to the farm.

"Those who work hard get to play hard as well you know!" Saibara roared at me as I approached him on his way to the Inn. "Come on, have a drink!" He laughed heartily and I found it a little hard to refuse. Mineral Town didn't follow the drinking age very strictly, I discovered as I became better friends with Karen.

"C-Claire..." Cliff stuttered as he came out of the wine cellar. I smiled as his face turned red. Saibara elbowed me into him and began his travel to the inn again with a chuckle.

"O-Oh!" I could feel my heart skip a beat as I pulled myself away from him. "I-I'm sorry!"

"I-Its okay!" We both paused, looking like stuttering idiots.

"Um... I guess I'll pop into the inn."

"...Yeah..." We walked side by side to the inn. Cliff and I had become very good friends. Once he opened up a little, it didn't take long before I realized how much I really liked him... He was shy, but I found it sweet. He'd become a part of my regular thoughts. Lately, he seemed a bit more distant though, like I had just met him.

"Duke, s-stop buying stuff on um... Credit!" Karen slurred, with a hiccup added at the end.

"Guys! Not this routine again!" Ann scolded, and Duke seemed to have a mixture of annoyance and grateful over his face. "Duke, stop buying on credit, already! You've been reminded enough." She placed her hands on her hips.

"Y-You lost the bet again. Haa! Haa...Ha." Karen played with her hair as she took another sip of wine, as if that would help her clear her head.

"Oh, boy..." Ann sighed. Duke passed out on the table, drooling. Karen stumbled over to Cliff, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Your the heir, right? Pay up." She rubbed her thumb and forefinger together, motioning for the money.

"Err..." Seemed to be Cliffs idea of a response.

Ann pulled Karen away by the shoulders. "Karen, just get it from Duke tomorrow." Ann glanced at Cliff, making eye contact before turning their heads away, blushing.

"Umm... Should we get Duke home? He looks like a mess, just like last time." I asked. I didn't want to dwell on Ann and Cliff too long. I walked over to him, hooking his arm over my shoulders.

"He's gonna be too heavy for you..." Karen added. "Wine belly."

"...Karen, its _beer_ belly."

"...Whatever." She smiled. "I'm starting to like him paying on credit. Good excuse to drink." And with that and another hiccup, she left.

"Hm, she's got a point... He will be too heavy." Cliff ran over to me, taking his other arm. He rested his hand on my back, and I tried to stifle my blushing in front of Ann.

The weight was lifted and it wasn't hard to carry him. Ann came along too, just in case, since Doug had come to manage the Inn. Manna came out as we got to the door.

"How can he keep doing this?" She sighed. "I mean, every time he does this, we usually have to pay for the tab and all the wine he drinks... And... On my Birthday!!" She sobbed. Ann and I tried to comfort her as Cliff hauled Duke upstairs. She finally seemed satisfied, so she went up to bed leaving the three of us. I felt sort of misplaced, and I was terribly aware of the time.

"I'll get home then. I gotta get up early tomorrow." Like always.

We all departed, but I couldn't help thinking, _Ann is the one walking beside him now_.

**//Cliffs POV.//**

**Wednesday, Fall 12. 10:40 AM Upstairs, Inn.**

_"Cliff~" Ann whistled as she walked towards my regular spot on the first peer. She handed me a neatly-packed lunch._

_"Oh. Ann, thanks, but I didn't orde-" _

_"Don't worry about it!" She scratched her head. "I mean- I just wanted to do something nice for you, Cliff... I really like you, you know..." She took a seat next to me, examining my face. _

_"Wha-"_

_"Um... Do you maybe... Like me too?" _

_"...Ann, I... Don't... Uhh..." I tried to avoid eye contact. _

_"What? Why...? Is there someone else!?" _

Reality snapped back at me.

"Cliff, Are you gonna get up? You're about to miss work." Gray usually was not my personal alarm clock, but I had something on my mind.

"...Hey, Gray..." I mumbled through the pillows. "Can I talk for a sec..?"

"What? Why me..." He groaned. We weren't exactly friends, and we weren't really enemies. We've shared a room long enough, so we've had to sort of get comfortable.

"It'd be nice to have somebody to talk to who isn't a girl or a priest."

"I don't have time for this." Gray scowled, escaping from the room. "...How does this weirdo get the girls..." He mumbled, and I tried to convince myself I just was hearing things.

I made my way to the vineyard, Manna greeted me.

"Just in time! Duke's not feeling so well, so you'll have to go it alone today."

"...Okay..." I wasn't really surprised. How much wine did he drink, anyway...? I knew Karen could really take it down, and she was pretty drunk.

"Cliff, good morning!" Claire called from the street, smiling up at me.

"Morning!" I blushed. "Its so early, don't you usually work at the farm about this time..?" Claire's schedule shifted around a surprising amount. Some days she was mining, some fishing, harvesting, caring for a sick animal. It sort of dawns on me that the townspeople are a big part of her schedule.

"I have to go buy some Carrot seeds real quick." She smiled, one that I couldn't help but return. "Where's Duke? Doesn't he usually work with you?"

"Um... Last night..."

"Oh, um, right." She giggled. "Did you want some help?"

"I couldn't ask you to, you have farm work, right?"

"Its not a problem, I don't have that much work right now anyway, the sprites are helping. And carrots can wait."

I stared as the sunny blonde approached me. I cursed myself for not being more confident, shyness seemed to like to take over in most conversations. Ironic. She had helped in the vineyards before, so she needed no instruction. I wouldn't forget it, the day she helped me get a place in Mineral Town by giving me a job. We worked together, picking all the ripe grapes off the vine.

"Cliff, I can't reach this one..." She stretched, her fingers touching the few bottom grapes. The vine had grown up the side of the house.

"I can help." I stretched behind her. I wasn't that much taller, but I could get it. My arms reached around her shoulders, placing the grapes in her cupped hands.

"Thanks." She blushed.

Manna came out of the house at her usual time to gossip with the other wives. She spotted us, and I jumped back from Claire. I realized we would probably be a subject of that gossip. I wasn't really sure how those wives could stand each others company sometimes.

"Oh my, what's this -?" She asked with a smile and a raised eyebrow.

"Manna, I was just helping out!" Claire shook her head in defense.

"T-That's right!" I agreed.

"Oh, really..?" Manna whined as she headed off to the square. She looked disappointed. "Too bad."

* * *

"That's the last of them!" Claire sighed, wiping the sweat off her face with her arm.

"For today, at least..." Thinking a new batch would be ready before I knew it. But Duke would be able help then. "Thanks so much for the help."

"Sure thing, no need to be so formal." She gave me that smile again that I love, and I couldn't take my eyes off. Her hair blew through the wind, and I felt like I was watching a movie. She dusted the dirt off her hands onto her legs, then extending into a stretch. "I'd better go get those carrots, the supermarket should still be open!"

"Thanks again!" I said, trying to take her advise to loosen up.

**

* * *

**

Hm... How was it?

I made this with the assumption that I would get chapter 2 up before you know it, so I hope I can make that happen. xD I better get on it.

Thank you for reading this far. I could take criticism, if it means you read the whole thing, I guess that makes me happy~!

Don't be too harsh though~ c': Actually, that's okay I can take it. Maybe.

Thank you. (:

Lots of Love, _Chisami_.


	2. Chapter 2

Um, Alright. xD Heres the finish! It's pretty fluffy. I hope this is okay... (':  
I really don't have any confidence. xD I know my writings a little ruff, I don't mind advise though.

Harvest Moon (c) Natsume

* * *

**//Cliffs POV.//**

**Wednesday, Fall 12. 4:50 PM Church**

I took my regular spot on the first peer. It had become more like a habit rather then feeling like I really needed to ask forgiveness. I still think of my mother and sister, but the quiet of the church, Carters simple grin, and the beautiful stained glass windows, with the sun shining out of them in bright colors... They all calmed me, pulling me back again and again to them. Only one other thing could do that.

"Oh." Carter stepped out of the confessional. "I thought I heard you."

"Hello." I responded. Carter was a kind person, even to someone like me. He raised a eyebrow, which made me question him. "What is it?"

"Cliff, did you know that tomorrow the night sky is supposed to be at its most beautiful?"

"Huh? What makes you bring this up..?" This was a little out of his character. Wasn't really like him to be a reporter.

"I just think you should go to mothers hill, I think you'll enjoy it." He smiled, but not the usual smile. It was a bit devious.

"I'll... Keep that in mind." It did sort of sound nice, but I wasn't really one for events. But I did like the mountains, nature here seemed very alive. I wondered if anyone else was going.

"Please do." With that, he snuck away behind the church. Claire told me she caught him savoring truffles once, and ever since its been sort of a race to get them first. _Ah... I really wish I could get her off my mind. _

**//Claires POV.//**

**Thursday, Fall 13 2:10 PM Supermarket**

"...Hey, its locked!" I pouted as I tugged on the door handle of the supermarket. Seems like the entire town had shut themselves in I realized, tugging on Churches door as well. I guessed it was for the festival. I hated this, I wanted to buy more carrot seeds. It didn't make sense to me why everybody closed themselves in, especially since the whole thing is based around the _night_ sky. Can't you work for the day..?

I was going to head home, but going by the square, the beach looked lovely so I decided to go. I took off my shoes and socks, rolling up my jeans and stepping into the chilled water. The water was too cold to take a dip, so I sat on the dock, fishing poll in hand. I decided to leave my shoes off, not wanting to put my sandy wet feet back into the socks. I had a few tugs in a hour, but only had 1 reward, a nicely sized Fluke. In the square, the bulletin board reminded me again of the nights festival.

"Well... It does sound sort of nice." I told myself, pulling a flyer that was tacked on off, reading.

_**Full Moon Festival**_

_Enjoy the Full Moon Night sky with your sweetheart._

_A great couples event!_

_Have fun!_

_Sunset at 6:00._

_Why did Carter suggest this to me... _I sighed, questioning his actions yet again. I wished I actually had a sweetheart to go with me, but maybe I should see go see the sky anyway. I went home to take a bath and change from my dirty overalls. I sort of wanted to wear something nice, so I went with some jeans and a red jacket. The path to mothers hill I knew well, it was about a hour long hike at a running pace, but I decided to walk, it was a leisure I didn't usually experience. I was passing by the lake where the Kappa was said to reside, but I had to think about something. "_Carter suggested this to me... Its a couples event... Oh my god! What if he likes me! What if-!!" _My flustering was interrupted by a hand from behind me on my shoulder.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I heard a few birds chirp and flutter away from perches on trees.

"W-Wha!? Claire, I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you..." I turned, finding Cliff looking a little hurt. I let out a little relieved sigh.

"Oh, Cliff, I'm sorry..." My face was no doubt flushed, looking down. "What were you doing here?"

"Um... Well, Carter told me I should go to mothers hill for the festival, and-"

"Wait, _Carter _told you to come?"

"Yeah..? Why?" He seemed confused.

"Cliff, Carter told _me _to come too!" With that, I think he got it, he turned as red as a beet.

"Well... Uh... We might as well carry on." He scratched his head, turned his face down to stare at his feet, like they were intently interesting.

We continued, he held my hand to help me onto the ledge. I admired his strength as he pulled me up effortlessly, I guessed the vineyard was a pretty good workout. I took in the beautiful view, the sun was setting behind the mountains, revealing a flurry of stars and colors of pink and orange. Time seemed to fly as the sun disappeared, showing the large harvest moon, a shade of bright orange.

"Its beautiful!" My heart raced as I ran to the edge, sitting so my feet hung off into the sky. I turned around, seeing Cliff hesitating to sit down. "Come on~" I smiled, patting the rock next to me.

"Alright." He seemed a little reserved, sitting farther away then where I motioned. He sat hunched over, staring at the place the sun had just disappeared into.

"Cliff, are you okay..? You seem a little distant."

"I'm sorry... I... Just..." He returned to gaze at his feet. "Ann, um... Confessed the other day." I think I heard my heart shatter a little bit. I guessed that was it for me.

"Oh... Good for you...!" I tried to seem excited for him, but I was pretty sure he wasn't buying it. "Your futures set, then..."

"But, Claire..." I gazed at him, his eye's reflecting the stars. "I... I don't love her..." He leaned in, pressing his forehead to mine. His shy personality seemed to have disintegrated for the moment.

"I love you, Claire."

I closed the space between our faces, giving him a light kiss. "I love you too." We shared another kiss, savoring the great moment.

Resting my head on his shoulder, we watched as the day changed into the 14th. I heard Cliff say one more thing before he dropped me off at my house.

"_Thanks, Carter_." And I simply returned the statement.

* * *

How was it? xD Well, thats enough of that.  
I hope you enjoyed it, a little at least. w CliffxClaire is easily my favorite couple.  
I have a (sort of) lot of Cliff and Claire art on my devart, please check it out. (':

slinkytoesdevart

Thanks,  
-Chisami


End file.
